This description relates to data transmission through a telematics terminal.
A telematics terminal is generally mounted in a mobile vehicle, such as a motor vehicle, and is operatively connected with a wireless communication network. The telematics terminal may provide a call function, map information, a multimedia function, a GPS (Global Positioning System) navigation function, and an audio/video system.